Coralie Robinson
by Mutchiie
Summary: What if there was a coven with all the four main elements? A coven which would fight and stand for whats right. Coralie Robinson is a sixteen year old vampire with a very special gift.


"When he pushed me off that cliff, i suspected that day was not, i repeat not going to be my day." Aidan chuckled, shaking his head softly, his long blonde hair which was tied up in a loose ponytail swishing side to side, reminding me of a horses tail. Aidan had a good sense of humour and could always find a way to make me laugh. I giggled softly to myself, placing my hand on my forehead, sweeping it lightly over my long, chestnut brown hair, pushing it out of my face. "Living with Leon..." Aidan sighed deeply, shaking his head. I grinned up and him, waiting for what he was about to say. He had obviously paused dramatically. "I have the pleasure of dying every day." He chuckled, winking at me as we walked through the darkness of the night. "Wait... how does that work, i'm already dead?" I grinned at him, it was one of those moments where you had to be there to find it funny. His face expression was confused and he looked like he was thinking very hard about what he had just said, he was obviously putting it on though. I laughed loudly, shaking my head.

"Haha, your expression." I shook my head as he held his look. It was night time but i could see his eyes were pitch black, he was hungry. I guess that was the good thing about being a vampire, you had good eye sight. My throat was burning with hunger but i wasn't sure if my eyes were giving my hunger away. We shot into a quick jog, we had so much time until the sun came up, but we wanted to get this over with quickly and head back to the covens household. Aidan and i normally went hunting together; we usually got paired together for a lot of things like running errands for Leon. Leon was the leader of our coven; he was older and much, much wiser than any of us. There were four people in our coven, Aidan, Frankie, Leon and I. I was the only girl in the coven, my name was Coralie. We were the Aberdonian coven, located in Scotland. For now we were settled in Bellevue on the outskirts of Seattle in the state of Washington, USA. We stayed in a small house right beside Lake Washington. It was lovely there, we had a decent sized house which fit the four of us perfectly, but best of all we were beside the water. I was the baby of the family, a newborn, so i was the strongest and the fastest out of all of us, but i didn't need that, i had a gift, the water element. In fact, everyone from Leon's coven had a gift. We had all four main elements spread out among us. The man who created Leon was called Benjamin and he belonged to the Egyptian coven. Benjamin had all the elements in one. Aidan had the earth element, Frankie had the wind element and Leon had the fire element. Leon had offered Benjamin to join him as he made a new coven but he had been turned down. None of the Aberdonian coven had mastered our elements; neither had Benjamin, but he had a harder job then all of us.

"Keep up!" Aidan called; i was falling back due to thinking. He stared ovr hs shoulder at me like a child, watching me as he ran. I pushed forward extremely hard on my right foot, leaping hard up into the air and landing in front of him lightly. I was the one looking over my shoulder now. I stuck my tongue out at him, a wide grin on my lips as i stared at him. He looked like he was trying hard to catch up, but i was just too fast for him. I turned my head back to face where i was going just incase i stupidly bumped into a tree or something.

"Why don't you? Fatty." I teased, running quicker than ever, keeping my concentration infront of me. We were running through the Olympic National Park, after running a few errans for Leon. We emerged out f the forest, a few miles from Silverdale which was where we would hunt tonight. Our coven hunted in different places all over so the humans didn't get suspicious. This wasnt my first time hunting in Silverdale, it was my second or third. We always hid the bodies in the same place, Olympic National Park. We would bury holes in random places around the park and place the bodies in them before covering them up. It would probably be years before they were found. We arrived at Silverdale sooner then expected, due to mine and Aidans little race. We still had four hours before we were due to be back at the house, this was when the sun would rise. Anyway, hunting didnt take that long so we would be back in perfect time. My favourite thing about hinting was the leaping across rooftops like spiderman. I gripped onto the side of a building and pulled myself up, automatically leaping onto another building. Aidan followed close behind. The streets of Silverdale was usually occupied with drunks at this time of night, that was the only bad thing about hunting at night, it normally wasnt clean blood, but it would have to do. I stopped on a warehouse roof, scanning the streets for a human out this late that wasn't completely drowned in alcohol. I stopped suddenly, something had tickled my fancy. I had smelt the most amazing thing. I stood on the corner of the roof, lowering into a crouch almost instantly. Aidan did the same as he stopped a few feet behind me. _he_ was trying to take _my_ meal? I let a low growl escape my lips as my eyes darted around the streets trying to find _my_ meal. I let out another low chesty growl warning Aidan, my teeth gritted firmly. If he got anywhere near _my_ meal and i, there would be trouble, seriously trouble. My throat was burning more than ever as i looked around desperatly. There were alot of humans out tonight, tipsily walking down the streets singing, laughing and talking loudly. I soon caught the glimpse of two humans walking down the road, one supporting the other. It was two males, a tall one with long ginger-haired, who was lanky, had alot of spots and thick rimmed, black glasses who was singing with a strong London accent. The other was a tall, muscly, handsome, spiky black-haired man who was sober, the man he was supporting, was obviously drunk. They were both around eighteen years old, two years older then me when i was changed. I knew which one i was going for and which one i would get before Aidan did. The sober one was the man i had smelt, i could almost taste him. This would be a piece of cake. I looked around the street, the coast was clear.

"Mine..." I whispered possesivly, making sure Aidan heard. I was about to leap down onto the pavement but Aidan was there before me. I hissed loudly, this hiss echoing around the street below. I soared down from the warehouse roof and landed in front of Aidan, instantly dashing towards the two men. I flung my arms open wide, wrapping them around the sober man's torso as if i was giving him a hug. I tackled him to the ground roughly as Aidan took the drunken man down. The black-haired man and I skidded along the floor until we came to a halt. The smell of blood filled the air already. I pushed my lips down onto his neck quickly and sunk them into his vein desperatly. I slowly began to drink, trying to ignore the man's pleas, begs, screams... but i couldnt, something became clear in my mind, what i was doing. I stopped, keeping still. I couldnt drink anymore. His breathing was ragged and forceful. He struggled againt me uselessly. He made a small gurgling noise because his body went limp in an unconcious state. His head dropped to the side, his cheek lying on the pavement. I had been told by Leon that it was hard to stop drinking when you had started, but in this case, for me, it wasnt. The burning feeling in my throat was still there, but i couldn't drink anymore. Aidan had already finished with the drunken man as i pulled back from the black-haired boy. I looked over my shoulder to find Aidan staring directly at the black-haired boy. I automatically went into a possesive crouch. He did the same, glaring at me.

"Coralie..." He hissed, gritting his teeth, his lips curling back. "If you dont want him, ill happily have him." He whispered, trying to sound calm, but it wasn't working. I knew he wanted _my_ human. I hissed loudly at him as a warning. He shook his head. "You've gone soft." He laughed a deep, frightening laugh.

"_He _is _mine_. I will do what i want with what is _mine_, Aidan." I glared at him. He turned around in defeat, he obviously knew he couldn't win in a fight against me, even if he was older and wiser. He tugged up his kill and draped it over his shoulder, a scowl placed on his face.

"Goodbye, Coralie." He hissed loudly, not looking at me. He ran off without me, leaping back up onto the building and out of sight. I turned back around to stare at the limp, dying body which was _mine_. How could i stand it? How could i stand being near blood so sweet wihtout wanting to drink it? This confused me greatly. I should have killed this man like every other person i had ever killed on my hunting nights. I was a newborn, i thirsted for blood greatly. I _was_ thirsty. The man's arm twitched in his unconcious state. He was dying. A pang of guilt ran through me. I could either let this man die, or i could save him. But did i really want this life for him? Did i really want him to become a monster, just like me? Did i really want to become a creator? I stood up straight and began to pace back and forth, thinking hard. Aidan was angry at me because i hadn't let him have _my_ kill, or was-to-be kill. The man let out a short, painful moan. I didn't understand what was happening, why i had stopped confused me greatly. But i needed to think quickly, kill him or kill him but also save him. I made my decision quickly as i heard loud voices coming closer and closer. I would save him, but also turn him into a monster. I gripped the mans wrist and forcefully tugged it to my mouth. I paused for a second before sinking my teeth deep into his wrist, releasing my venom into his system. I pulled him up easily and slung him over my shoulder like Aidan had done to the drunken man. I leaped up onto the roof, landing on it lightly. Even with the weight, leaping across buildings was easy. As i ran, the wind whipping my face, i tried to make sense of what i had done. I raced into Olympic National Park, through the tree's, carefully doing my best not to hit them. It was minutes before i was deep into the park. I focused deeply, trying to catch Aidan's scent, but nothing came. I sighed deeply. The only scent i could smell was of the body i was carrying and yet i still didnt feel the need to drink from him. I placed him down on the ground, staring at the dripping blood coming from his neck as he wriggled in pain, loud moans escaping his lips. I felt guilty now. I didnt even know his name. Thats when i searched him, looking through his pockets for ID or anything that would tell me the young mans name, all i found was a pen and a small contained whcih was packed with cigarettes. He wasn't a smoker though; I had tasted that from his blood, he was clean. I picked up the pen and flicked the lid off. I would name him although i would probably never see him again. He wouldnt remember much of his human life to begin with so maybe he would adopt the name i gave for him. I searched my head until i found the right name i would call him. I then scribbled the name 'Rayne' down on his left arm in massive, bold, capital letters whilst trying my best to hold him down. If he didn't adopt the name, it wouldnt matter. His screaming was now echong in and out of the tree's, not moans, proper screams, screams in agony.

"I am truly sorry..." I whispered quietly befor eleaping back through the forests away from the man who i now knew as Rayne. It took a while before his screams became silent to my ear, but i knew right in the middle of the park, he was still screaming and wriggling about in main. I arrived back home in Bellevue after circling Seattle twice, thinking hard about what i had done, thinking hard about what i would achieve from it. But i had a mental block, i couldnt think of anything. I walked down the deserted street, not in any hurry to get back to the house although the sun was almost up and i had exactly five minutes. I made no sound as i entered the garden of the Aberdonian coven household. I walked up to the door and went straight in without knocking. Aidan and Frankie were sat on the sofa as usual, playing a new game they had got for Xbox. Frankie wasn't hard to miss; he had bright red hair with light freckles, he was tall and lanky unlike Leon and Aidan. I slipped my shoes off gently and walked calmly into the kitchen. Frankie had obviously heard what had happened between Aidan and i because i didn't get the normal 'hello', typical him taking Aidans side. Leon stood at the kitchen window, his palms rested lightly on the kitchen units. The kitchen was my favourite room in the house, it was clean and tidy because it was never used. I had decorated it with flowers to brighten up the place when we first bought the house. I sat down on a chair and stared up at Leon for a couple of minutes before he finally talked.

"You know, its days like this when i wish i could go outside." He muttered quietly, i could see that he was shaking his head. I sighed softly, looking out the window. The sun was rising up perfectly into the sky sending brilliant beams of light through the fluffy white clouds. This made the skyline look spectacular. I got to my feet and went to stand beside him. I stared out the window, leaning myself against the worktops.

"Its beautiful." I whispered in disbelief, i had never seen something so pretty in all my life. I placed my hands down on the edge of the worktop, holding myself against it.

"It is very beautiful, isnt it..." He agreed, pursing his lips together. The light shone through the window hitting both of us, our skin automatically beginning to shimmer in the light like someone had poured glitter all over us. Leon looked extremely handsome in the light, he also did out of the light, but what vampire wasn't handsome? His blonde hair was spiked up, sticking in all directions, his jawline was very square and he had a cute little button nose. He looked down at me. I was quite small for my age, when i was changed i was sixteen and i was five foot three. Leon was eighteen wehn he changed, as was Frankie. aidan was seventeen. "Your eyes are almost black..." He muttered, staring directly into my eyes. This made me feel weird. "You didn't hunt?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I... I did." I stuttered, looking away from him instantly. "Sort of."

"Did Aidan take your kill? I told him no tot, he knows you're not as experienced as him." There he went again, always too caring. I could see his jaw tightening with anger. He looked away from me and in the direction i was looking.

"He didn't take my kill..." I muttered, glancing down at the worktop, taking my eyes off of the beautiful view of the city. I could feel Leon's eyes on me.

"You did not catch anything?" He asked, jumping to yet another conclusion. I blinked, although i did not need to. I looked to Leon out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were a milky red colour meaning he had spent his night hunting like us. Most of the time he would stay home because he was older, meaning he didnt get hungry as fast as the rest of us did.

"I did." I looked up at him this time, directly into his eyes, reassuring him that i had eaten. He didnt look convinced in the slightest. I let the sides of my lips curl into a small smile, this made him smile also. "Remember what you told me... When i first changed?" I asked, looking away from him as i spoke, scanning my eyes across the view.

"That you were a masterpiece?" He asked, giving me a large grin. I turned my head so that my face wasn't in view, obviously embarrassed.

"No, the other thing." I giggled, shaking my head. I pursed my lips together, allowing my hair to drop like a curtain between us. I got really embarrassed easy.

"Explain?" He said shortly, raising his hand up and placing two fingers under my chin. He tilted my head up so i was looking at him once again. I gave him a quick smile. I had to admit, he did look amazing in this light.

"The thing you said about drinking blood. About how its hard to stop once you've started." I answered quietly, hoping he wouldnt hear me. But he would, even if i had whispered it. I glanced away from him. I was pushed centimetres away from the worktops as soon as i looked away. When i glanced back he was sitting on the worktop infront of me, staring down at me, his eyes wide. He was our coven leader, he was very smart and independent, but yet he was so childish. I placed my elbows on his knees, staring up at him.

"Yes, i remember saying that, i also said alot of other things too. Why do you bring this up?" He asked, leaning backwards against the wall. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking hard to myself. "Well?"

"Is it impossible?" I stared down at his white, baggy t-shirt, sighing shortly.

"Alot of the time. Especially when your a newborn. I'm not saying its easier once you become older, it might. It hasn't for me."

"So... what would it mean if you could stop yourself?"

"You'd be pretty dang special."

"Is it normal?"

"Very rarely can a newborn, or any vampire for that fact, stop themselfs from drinking human blood." He infromed me. I looked up at him, pursing my lips tight together. "Do you have something to tell me, Coralie?" He asked, leaning towards me, his face inches from my own. I shook my head, dropping my elbows from his knees and placing my arms by my side.

"No." I lied.


End file.
